ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Kawaii Life
Genre: Drama, Comedy, Action, Music, Adventure, Slice-Of-Life Kawaii Life is a Japanese-Australian-American-Canadian animated series from Ani-Toon Studio Japan. It is basically the Reboot of Gwen Stefani's Kuu Kuu Harajuku created by ToonBoom and Traditional Animation by Moody Street Kids and Red Flags Fly being distributed and recorded by Wildbrain (My Little Pony, Littlest Pet Shop). Plot A young adopted American girl goes to Japan because her mother divorced the family together so she has her plans on her dream on being an idol.... going to Japan in the Harajuku neighborhood which was once a city known as Shibuya but it added a lot more color, so Harajuku was born. She later met friends and started her own idol group as The Harajuku 5 (or HJ5 for short). The group always wanted to perform gigs and stay away from dark supervillains, ravenous pets, aliens from dangerous planets and evil masterminds from performing one, but their manager always goes into very bad situations even for contracts from huge companies. Characters HJ5 *G (AKA Gachi Rhodes) "It's my own opportunity to tick tock....." - The Leader of HJ5 and main character of the series. She is a 17-22-year old who always loved Gachapons and wants to encourage her friends to be strong and never give up. Her item she can't live without is her special red lipstick. She is trustworthy and level-headed, though sometimes she has her doubts. She keeps the band together, even through their tough and tragic times, and is not afraid of any challenge. Her signature colors are aqua, white and black, and she represents bows. (Voiced by Kelly Metzger) *Love (AKA Misaki Koshito) "Intelligence is always my fuel." - The genius from HJ5 and also loves manga fanart. She is a 16-21-year old girl who always loved science, being intelligent and school, making inventions and is always a creative girl even though some malfunction and backfire. All she wanted is to have her goal to be smart and find out why most Japanese people aren't on Harajuku anymore for being a dying trend and also has her weakness for her stress when it comes to her projects and has a tough time with her friends. Her signature color is red, and she represents hearts. (Voiced by Daisy Masterman) * Angel (AKA Ishitora Masumoto) "Time to get cuteified!" - is 16-21 years old and is the resident fashionista of HJ5. She is bubbly and cheerful, though sometimes she can be a bit of an airhead. She loves fashions and new clothing trends, as well as cheering up others to keep it up. Her best friend and closest compainion is Music because she acts like a big sister to her. Her signature colors are yellow and blue, and she represents stars and angel wings. (Voiced by Emma Taylor-Isherwood) * Music (AKA Aki Taiga) "Bring it on!" - is a 17-22-year old girl and is the active tomboy of HJ5. She is sarcastic, genuine, brutal, and strong-willed, though at times she gets easily annoyed especially while acting like a Tsundere to her manager and blushes a bit. She is a sassy and fierce force of the band, as well as an exceptional fighter to rock on. Her signature color is purple, and she represents musical notes. She has a young niece named Miki who came to tease her for all her troubles. (Voiced by Sally Taylor-Isherwood) * Baby (AKA Sachi Izumi) "Aww, Adoraboo!" - is a young 15-20-year old girl that has her adorable personality. She is the sweetest member of HJ5. She is loving and carefree, though sometimes this gets her in trouble. She adores everything that she thinks is cute, and also loves to give hugs to little kids who cry. Her signature color is pink, and she represents cuteness and bunnies. (Voiced by Charlotte Nicdao) * Rudolph "Rudie" Rhodes - The manager of HJ5. He books them gigs, though his bad luck tends to get him and the band in trouble. However, he deeply cares about their safety and had many depressing times especially the time his wife had him divorced and loves his daughter. He is associated with checkered-themed colors, such as white, black and gray. He is also the nephew of Trixie La Trill, a formerly-famous hairdresser from New York City. (Voiced by Danny Smith) Villains/Rivals * General No-Fun (Sir Ira Glickenshvilck III) "Gray is the way...." - The Notorious Leader of No-Fun Land inspired by his deceased father. All he wanted is Harajuku to die out and become a facility war zone to do it for his father and destroy anything fun but sometimes he likes to go in more drastic measures....his mood has always been boring and got depressed most of the times when he is a ruler on his flashbacks. He later got reincarnated as a hologram after his first demise. (Voiced by Paul Henri) * Commander Bo-Ring "Permission is granted, Sir!" - General No-Fun's assistant and closest companion. He always gets into the trouble that causes all the disasters No-Fun did in the past years and sometimes snaps, but he also cares about HJ5 sometimes and mostly that he has a secret identity that should not be broken. (Voiced by Ian Bliss) * Nancy No-Fun "I don't even care for this....let's just get this over with..." - The created niece of General No-Fun. Unlike Bo-ring, she is tough, cold, brutal, and has her personality of being bittersweet and goes extremely powerful, never giving up her commands in her uncle. * Moods Meow - Ira's pet cat formally being an internet icon. He is always hissed out and never liked Bo-Ring and loves to scratch, he also helps No-Fun on his deeds importantly to make his dreams try to come true. * Madame Shhhout "Such loud nonsense!" - An elderly woman who wants to have peace in her place called BubbleLand because there is too much noise fo her entire life and likes her people covered in bubbles. She may seem soft and gentle but she has a lot of bubble power to go truly furious at for absolute silence to everyone around her interruptions. (Voiced by Sonja Ball) * Monotone - A multi-billion dollar company that always makes any normal people famous by being bland, surrounded by human-shaped androids by Haikuro Inc. Monotone itself was a test subject to create a new generation of popularity, thus using a mind-control technique to make them lose their minds to blandness all in the same emotion and has been destroyed by HJ5 till it returned and got recreated by the likes of electrical strikes as a humanoid mutant after the destruction of the company, controlled by the CEO for revenge on the one that destroyed it's career. (Voiced by Scott McNeil) * Gwen Darkness "Bow In The Whirl Of Pain...." - The true main villainess herself and the creator of Harajuku, formally known as Gwen Darkness and disguised as a world known designer, Gwen has misjudged about her own and plans to rebuild Harajuku on her own given the fact that she first made it popular on what it is, needing a bow to make her unlimited infinite power extremely destructive and has her traits, being slim and deep, always having a way to sing to find her true daughter, ever since making other look alikes of her sleep forever and not wake up in her weapon-shifting hand. (Voiced by Gwen Stefani herself) * Phillipa Kropp "I hate hats....don't judge me." - A former ponycorn rider and champion that used to go on her ways of being happy on her own until she always gets tired seeing hats everywhere and loves to oblitherate them to bits, because hats make her extremely annoyed and she just hates them so much. She also has a animal controller flute that can turn other animals against other humans. - (Voiced by Kelly Sheridan) * Pepper Von Salt - Angel's dark mode. She is made when Angel is disguised as a villain for a mission and betrayed her friends while trying to do things on her own and use her own powers to defeat villains but also abduct citizens when they disrupt her even though gets back to normal. (Voiced by Emma Taylor-Isherwood) * Anti-Idol - A woman who always captures idols for her unlimited power on stardom and beauty, she had a very troublesome history about her passion of fashion and wanted to call back, her mood has been bland and terrible towards others but she is more of a lone-wolf, doing things on her own to get things right of the feeling of her true feeling, being the so-called best idol in the world. (Voiced by Lisa Module) * Miyu Asakura - a sassy and sencere middle aged blonde haired woman who hated HJ5, creating a candy that basically got banned after her incidental debut but didn't gave up to try and defeat HJ5, many of the times teaming up with No-Fun himself as a consequential thought on her creative sugar-filled destruction. (Voiced by Kathleen Barr) * Kishuri - Gwen Darkness's second in command and other daughter. She doesn't care about what she always wanted to do but always wanted to be in her place, thus creating Harajuku on her other ways to part it out. She's always melodramatic and even sometimes filled with rage when she sometimes betrays her mother/boss. She has a special armband that can basically magnetize metal and attach them to her arm, thus making extremely dangerous weaponry out of her own. (Voiced by Maggie Chretien) * Muscelina (AKA Shoko Harigata) "Weaklings.....NEED EXTRA STRENGTH!" - A gym owner who loves her compassion of excercise but likes to go on a deeper approach, making various weak and puny citizens overpowered and off controlled up in her own deep strong powers, controlling them to be against others and instead, likes to make them eternally destructive on revenge. She never relaxes at all, she even does excercising while sleeping. * Kyuuni - A brown and black striped/spotted Shiba Inu that supports others just to betray them back with dream contracts about taking over with nightmare-ish life and absolutely slowly terrorize the person she accepts to. (Voiced by Meg Roe) * Techy " I WILL MAKE MY ROBOTS GOOD!" - A failed villain who gets in many other's nerves, so he falls back on his powerful life and freedom to attack at with, yet he never saw HJ5 in his own life, just a hater towards the villains. (Voiced by David Berni) * Mimi DePollo (AKA Miriam Milene Deupaux Winchese) "Fashion is more than just a trend....it's a way of life...." - A former loved fashion designer in the most exotic fashion designing, she is also a mass stealer to other fashion designers, putting them to sleep in her aresenal of converting weaponry from styling products. She often uses her controlling very seriously and felt betrayed when someone backlashed on her just because they hate the design choices she made. She also has a little chihuahua called Chi-Chi which mutates into a monsterous humanoid in a very traumatizing moment. (Voiced by Brit McKillip) * Rose Rhodes - Rudie's long lost cousin in a neapolitan-like outfit. She is mostly known to be a special reality star throughout Harajuku, but also loves to torture special stars for fun, being daring as she is in extreme pleasures till she shows her true self being a bounty hunter who wanted to take immortallity away to show her beloved broken blade, which separates planets in seconds just to respond her territories up and down....mostly that Angel was amazed at her, but that was before she has plans to hunt down Melody and take her trait away from her. (Voiced by Bryn McAuley) * Shimoi Kazuru (AKA The Mother Of The Yakuza) - A known violent female on her own, using the ways of a samurai, she has been notorious for kidnapping others just to make them slaves forcefully and destructively, and if she sees someone trying to get his or her friend back, anyway they have no choice but to fight to the bitter end, going into a deeper approach as a boss with her skills of swordsplay. (Voiced by Anna Cummer) * Bertrand "Tis The Technology I will use to stop humanity." - A smartphone created by Love accidentally made with a toxic structure and made him sentient and follows her command to be the best phone to destroy other kinds of his own and makes technology his true weapon. He has had enough about humanity and betrayal on his own source, given the fact that organic organisms to him....are just abusers. (Voiced by Trevor Devall) * Boofy LeGrande "It's My Way.....Or you perish...." - A world known hair stylist. She always has her back on her 2 special assistants and doesn't want to feel betrayed to not keep anyone special and accurate this way, turning various people who didn't trust her to ash just to make her own destructive hair care product. (Voiced by Pamela Anderson) * Katanu Ishiyayoi - A non talkative hunteress who does sign language to communicate. Her past was extremely dark and her life has been failed since, meaning she can't surpass but forced to being commanded by someone terrifying. * Anti-HJ5 - Known as Darkflame, Hate, Devil, Scream and Death, they were formally ordinary citizens on Harajuku till they got kidnapped and got their minds erased by Kishuri, going into a more darker approach when she controls them to take down HJ5 once and for all just to get a lot of revenge from the crystalized Gwen Darkness. * Hinagami "Oh....Snap...." - Controlled by Mimi DePollo and the mother of Carey Chaos, She is mostly a sometimes strict woman herself and has her traits. She doesn't stop into it but when she got controlled, she became extremely loyal to her daughter to ask about her commands and even shifts into weapons when she feels like it. (Voiced by Mackenzie Gray) * Fastellia (AKA Yuka Soshiri) "Life is more than hope, Darling..." - A known bug magician rejected by others due to the fact that bugs creep most people out, so she accepted her fate and decided to be with her best friend just to try and take out HJ5 by using her powers, with her wand that turns anything into an insect, even living things. (Voiced by Tabitha St. Garmain) * Kowai - A demonic spirit who got out from a doll years ago on Harajuku, knowing her own true power is controlling others and non-living items just to possess back. (Voiced by Chantal Strand) * Sammy Starr - A former famous music manager and Rudie's rival back in high school. He always cares about wealth and freedom along with his favorite duo. He always gets cocky mostly that he wants to get real famous and holds back on HJ5 and revenge on Rudie and of course later on created a powerful group. (Voiced by Peter New) * Amour Noir - A shapeshifter who was created by a very long known scientist that lost his life just to be created on an accident...she has her sneaky tasks all with the hope she makes, sneering away, and always shows her love to Paris, but to take a life, she makes a deal to make it more blooming in black shadows. (Voiced by Tabitha St. Garmain) * Drillainia (AKA Takura Shoniku) - A stylized punk rocker who loves drills so much, she always fights every time someone confronts her striking twists, but doesn't even care about life, she just cares about recieving items she doesn't deserve to get and slacks off for what the heck she does. * Clastor - A special little monster created by a accidental explosion on Shibuya before Harajuku was a major thing, he is always trying to search for food till he found a victim to come with, a victim who needed help and decided to be a pet with...helping her out by sneaking and stealing food just for support, he also covers her up sometimes just in case things get worse. However, Clastor only saw Angel and ran off, he didn't meet up with the other members of HJ5 and neither did the girl. * Sakura Starr - Sammy's own long lost seen daughter being imprisoned in her mother's rich and hard mansion surrounded by robotic android maids and sees about HJ5 to help them but ends up betraying them over a special artifact to get her extreme power up and going into the deep ends over in Harajuku. (Former Villains/Rivals) * The Kimberlys - A group of American-Japanese girls that are the same being "quintuplets" while each of them have their own different traits, but they staged plans to get rid of HJ5 and focus on fame and fortune to be on the falling of the band as attempts, later on turns out only one of them turns out to be the true Kimberly. - Kimberly 1 (Later known as Kagura) - The only normal one of the band. She often gets bored or sensitive every time when there is a major mishap going on, feeling neutral and parts sides off. She later became Gachi's secret friend later on in the series. (Voiced by Diana Kaarina) - Kimberly 2 - The Peppy sister. She is always excited to everything every time when there is a mishap or a scheduled suggestion but also often gets a little creepy. She's also the twin of Kimberly 4. (Voiced by Alyson Court) - Kimberly 3 - The Supposed leader of the pack, being extremely loyal to her mother and shows her passion, being upbeat as always, to go her own past feelings inside. (Voiced by Kelly Sheridan) - Kimberly 4 - The tough one of the band, she basically doesn't go without a fight as well as composing and sneaking away from HJ5 as they plead to keep it going. (Voiced by Alyson Court) - Kimberly 5 - The relief, the show-off and the one who speaks Japanese a lot. She does a lot of weird things, Says many quotes, wears anything she wants to wear every time she is on-screen and always craves pudding being the silent, but deadly member. (Voiced by Yoko Hikasa/Alyson Court) * Tizzie Lizzie - The daughter of the richest man in Harajuku and always wanted to keep HJ5 as her toys. She always loved to get anything she wanted and has a temper tantrum anytime someone disagrees with her, always being surrounded by her own robot servants who are a bit afraid on her own bratty self. She later owns an island that she uses it to capture HJ5 and later on, became an orphan on a foster home. (Voiced by Natalie Bond) * Say-Wah - Formally known as Saya Yamaguchi, she was a very loved friend of G until she saw that G preferred her new friends she made at school making HJ5 instead of herself after they were going to do a reunite since she moved to Japan back when they are young so she turned against her by switching her voicebox to auto-tune and plot her revenge against the band. (Voiced by Andrea Libman) * Angelica Kamizuchi/Palworth - Love's Rival from years ago. She was always competitive to her in terms of contests sometimes being snarky and an expert in science, she has been done on her ways in rivalry in years till she is actually timid and shy inside and has a huge weakness towards love, living in her own ways of honesty inside. (Voiced by Maryke Hendrykse) * Kashima Foururi (AKA Roulette) "The cards....respond to it all..." - A daughter of a very famous known billionaire on Las Vegas, she is mostly an expert thanks to the skills she learned to rival up with HJ5 till they became good friends with a little common sense to take down the ones who try to steal her father's fortune. * Kari Kashuhiro (AKA Carey Chaos) - Angel's rival from since she was very young. She often gets competitive in her own way, always getting in the hands of being number one in terms of fashion. She later got a little out of hand to know that fashion has been used up and gave up the competitive treatment, going into a more softer approach, being neutral and goes her own way of designing fashion. (Voiced by Kazumi Evans) Recurring * Melody (AKA Yuuko Tashigara) - The 6th member that replaced Music from being hurt on season 3. She is a nice and responsible girl who acts very shy but responsible but has her own weaknesses, with her special little teddy bear she had when her mother was present. She also is kind to the ones she meets and is a very helpful cook to the others but doesn't like meat, so that she is a vegetarian to show her love on animals. She later leaves Harajuku in favor of going to Akibahara with her grandmother in her zen garden. Her signature color is green and she represents flowers. (Voiced by Andrea Libman) * Natural (AKA Izuzu Mirayoshi) - The supposed 7th member of HJ5. She is a strong, cunning and sometimes witty person about her history and feelings for her type of compassion, sassy and tough as she is....she has a guilty pleasure on what it's like being her dream to be an idol and on her own future on the peace in the environment to help others but always falls back to strike the ones she has as companions. Her signature color is orange and she represents leaves. (Voiced by Victoria Duffield) * Jimmy Rhodes (AKA Geekyman) - Rudie's nephew and from the High School photography class. He is a huge fan on major franchises like Space Wars, Sci-Fi, comics, anime and manga and is an expert in technology but also has a thing for HJ5, being a geek as he is. (Voiced by Samuel Vincent) * Maya Asakura - The twin sister of Miyu Asakura. She used to be a fellow sibling to her till she realized that Miyu was evil all along, she always wanted to find love on her own to start her own life and freedom to ignore on Miyu....she later became Rudie's second wife. (Voiced by Chantal Strand) * Angeline - Rudie's former wife, she is a woman who definitely has her own traits and love him before till his mistakes go out of hand, but she does trust her daughter a lot before they went out to Japan forcefully. She is basically the personality of a normal middle aged wife but also likes to go alone in her own ways. * Oswald Ferdinand Trevor - AKA "Twisty-T". known for many fans is a world time music producer who is also a millionaire by from his hometown in Memphis to Harajuku to share on his works on music and the industry in Japan. (Voiced by Danny Smith) * Josephine "JoJo" Jolie - A known French-Japanese fuschia hair-colored fashion designer mostly for her own works, being an honest female making a luxury retail chain based on her work and Angel has been a true fan of her ever since, because she made her start her passion of fashion and the likes of her own idolism to hopes and dreams. * Monsieur Le Zip - JoJo Jolie's assistant who always go really fast in case she needed some help here and there. He is a bit uncontrollative at times but also sometimes likes to rethink to satisfy the others, including HJ5. * Colonel Spyke (AKA Spiku) - Formally General No-Fun's friend being young, she is the general leader of the Harajuku Defense Squad. She is mostly strict on the times HJ5 messes up sometimes but later realizes on her defensive ways as well as sacrifice, strong as she is. (Voiced by Jacqueline Brennan) * Asuka Miharu - Colonel Spyke's assistant. Her main dream was to help the soldiers by making Japan a better place to be. She is loyal, honest and really wanted to support other affected places, she later got passed on as Colonel since season 3. (Voiced by Shannon Chan-Kent) * Mizuki Koshito - Love's big sister and true companion to her. She often gives her the right lessons and wishes her the best before she left her house on being an HJ5 member. * Chewie - HJ5's Pomeranian pet puppy and their mascot. * R.O.D - HJ5's fellow snarky robot butler and driver and formally used as a computer misfit from a technological company. Rudie sometimes even calls him his best friend given the times he has been with for years. (Voiced by Richard Newman) * Morgan and Macy - Formally known as Machi and Maki, These twins always go trendy, mostly living their lives at the mall being TV stars formally on a popular Japanese drama. They used to be Sammy Starr's clients till they saw his true colors and always rely on their kind of fashion and personality, not getting along a little. (Both are voiced by Taija Isen) * Mauve Madison: An Entertainment Reporter who always knows what is going on to the news and alway loves the color mauve, meaning why she is called that for a reason. Sometimes she gets upset when someone interrupts her. (Voiced by Maggie Chretien) * Dr. Shizuka - The female doctor on Harajuku Community Hospital and always comes when a bad situation happens along with her nurse assistants. (Voiced by Cathy Weseluck) * News Reporter Aika - The Harajuku reporter herself, mostly known to take of from Mauve herself. She demonstrately gets crazy and shocked in her own plans of reporting. * Trixie La Trill - Rudie's Aunt and a professional hairstylist. She really loves to show everyone in the world her most amazing work but didn't get noticed but recieved so much help on HJ5 and the reasonal hope. She is also a bit on the peppy side as well. (Voiced by Jacqueline Brennan) * Miksiri (AKA Lilac Starlight) - An extremely random female with rainbow colored hair, being psycho crazy about magical girls, she often always tries to save others being her own secret identity, Lilac Starlight....to try and stop all villainy with HJ5...if she can. * Lacey Mae - Also known as L.P, She is always passionate on the ways of the country life and helped out in freedom of life and pride. (Voiced by Ashleigh Ball) * Kati Sumakaze - Harajuku's mayor. She is always overprotective on the city and is amazed that it lives on with a special something on it. (Voiced by Nicole Oliver) (Harajuku Citizens) * Misaka - A Blonde haired female who is a little adventrous and more into going onto other identities but has her own social life. * Mikura - A pink haired female who always loved pandas and putting HJ5 outfits in them. * Konohita - A purple haired twin-tailed female who is obsessed with bows. * Haikou (AKA Cheetah) - A former heroine herself that has a little importance up her own, in the life she always gives, she is mostly wise and considerate with the times she gives in her hairstyle and the future of the ones who loved the duo. * Hashika - A fuschia colored woman being stylish with her poodle, strolling with her glitterized purse. * Keiko - A Blonde Twin-Tailed female that has her own list of interests. * Sakumi (AKA Hamster) - Haikou's friend and also a former heroine. She is smiling and loves latte art yet she does get in the hands of nerves, going into more intriguing situations on being such heroic ones into the culture of life and shallow meetings. * Takeru - Misaka's ex. He is mostly there to try win her back but also loves his own kind of passion. * Koizuka - A brunette with a more luxury take on her own interests. * Taijou - A black haired female with a garden obsession to go with her. * Miyoko - Harajuku's sushi chef. She is extremely vigilant to her works and is also a upper class swordswoman. * Rin - A male with a slight obsession with dogs. * Kakeiyu - A brunette female with her feelings of the culture on Harajuku. * Miyuki Koshito - Love's Mother. She mostly relies on her too much to be safe and is also satisfied on idolism. * Mizumi Taiga - Music's mother. She is always happy on her own and is extremely too happy on her, yet she loves the way of zen on her type of relaxation. * Toshiro - A Man who always looks like and acts like the late Elvis Presley on American Culture. * Sakuya - Harajuku's Sub and Ramen owner. She always loves to go creative in the life on her own. * Mezuri - A pigtailed wearing female with a red and blue polkadotted dress. * Kosaki - The owner of the monster pet shop. She is really nice and sometimes a bit clumsy, but is imformitive towards the breeds. * Loud Guy - A guy who always rips his shirt or yells out something for no reason, mostly on HJ5's concert or on a report from Mauve. * Yuki - A male who wears a kanji printed shirt and a different one on every episode. * Tenjiro - Misaka's current lover. He is mostly aroused on Takeru sometimes and also loves his freedom on luxury. * Naka - The owner of Harajuku Donuts. She is sometimes sarcastic in different ways possible. * Yokaina - A very peppy pink haired bun wearing female. She is mostly a friend to Konohita. (And Many More....) Episode List NOTE: Most of the episodes have the same concept but are different of Kuu Kuu Harajuku. Season 1 1. The First Gig. 2. Stuck In No-Fun Land 3. Angel Food 4. Gaming Upgrade/Wanted Audience 5. Puppy Love 6. Baby's Birthday 7. Stuck in A Hole 8. Mechabuster 9. Angel's Drumming Problem 10. The Otaku/Attack Of The Killer Dolls 11. BubbleLand 12. Baby Of The Sea 13. Baby's Dancing Problem/A Electric Friendship 14. The Dotted Line 15. Game Over 16. Muzaka 17. Control+Alt+Dimension 18. Cuteday 19. Waves Of Love 20. The Dotted Line 21. Life Is But A Dream 22. Idols In Space 23. Oh, G 24. Greenhouse 25. The Young And The Reckless 26. Hamsterous 27. Angel's Flight 28. Marriage Mishap 29. Unbearable 30. Sand And Deliver 31. Angel Fever 32. Monotone Returns 33. Totally Teen Genie 34. Starr Power 35. Brodie On Board 36. Bad Hair Day 37. Uni-Trance 38. G, A Birthday 39. Angel Hair 40. Electric Pet Problem 41. Musical Damage/Cats and Such 42. Candy Sakura Festival 43. Princess Power 44. Hark, A Quarkle! 45. The End Of Harajuku? Season 2 1. Training Day/Multitasking 2. Seductive RODness 3. Over And Out 4. A For Adoption 5. Magical Amends 6. The Sixth Wheel 7. Retaining Strange Talk 8. Totally Spies Like Spyke 9. Baron Von Melody 10. Forbidden Sweets 11. Supersonic HJ5 12. Candy Addiction 13. Tizzie Lizzie 14. Wi-Fi Wrecking 15. Jurassic Harajuku 16. 57 Channels (And Nothin' On) 17. Ladybug Power 18. Butterly Dressing 19. Wrestling Matchup 20. Angelic Time Change 21. Catnapped 22. Sisters In Arms 23. Meerkatz 24. Pandamonium 25. Monster Pet Takeover 26. The Troubles With Trilbys 27. And The Winner Is.... 28. Wacky Wednesday 29. Golfing Memories 30. The Kimberlys 31. Music Video Madness/White Glitter Glider 32. Sky High Kawaii 33. Who Are You Calling Cupid? 34. Loving The Rival 35. Mist-ery Guest 36. Music The Baby-Sitter 37. The Fantabulous Hero 5! 38. Imaginary Childhood 38. G-Force 39. Showcasing HJ5 40. Snowing Of Terror 41. Feline's Finest 42. KuuKuuBallRun 43. Love's Lamentations 44. Studio Glow 45. Stopping A Gig (Gwen Darkness Arc AKA Season 2.5) 1. Gwen Returns 2. The Sweet Life 3. Gwen-ementary 4. Sistering 5. Freedom Strike (Hour Long Special) 6. Final Blow (Hour and a half long special) Season 3 '' (World Tour Arc)'' 1. World Tour, Here we Control! 2. Island Pearls 3. Gone, Baby, Gone 4. Family Affair 5. Southern Sparkles 6. Oh, Boya 7. Rudie The Hero 8. Gachi-lergic 9. Planet Of The Rudies 10. Virtual Nonsense 11. The Stress Attack 12. Baby's Barrage 13. Whirlpool Striker 14. The Princess and The Rocker 15. Obselete Tech 16. Hotel Kawaii-Fornia 17. Perfumans 18. Future Tense 19. Strength 20. Marshmallow Madness 21. Lather, Rinse, Repeat (Sing Thing is just a Short) 22. What's In A Name? 23. Teen Genie Bursts Back 24. Mind Over Manager (Fashion Frenzy Arc) 25. It's All About Mimi, Me 26. Lilac Starlight 27. Pamperlona 28. Retro Beach Slowtides 29. Angelic Measurements 30. My Way, Or The Kawaii Way 31. The Golden Bikini 32. Social Hack 33. That's So 5 Minutes Ago 34. Project Runaway 35. That Sinking Feeling (Hour Long Special) (Melody's Arc) 36. A New Member 37. Not Getting Along 38. Melodic Blossoms 39. G-Whizz 40. Rose Returns 41. Shining Wing Magic 42. Memories of Melody 43. Thorn Controls 44. Trebles and Strikes 45. A Blooming Rose '' (Rock Your Socks, Happy 100th and Fan Day! are just specials) (Cleaning Day is just an Online Exclusive)'' Season 4 (Sho-Miki Mini Arc) 1. Hologrammed 2. Trial at Court 3. Electric Backlash 4. Virtual Heart 5. Bestie Or Fiend (Regular Story Drivenness) 6. A Puffy Good Time 7. Musical Heart 8. Major Takeover 9. Sticks and Bows (The Blue Rose Arc) 10. Life As A Girl 11. Angelica's Sleepover 12. Twinkle On My Eye 13. Kit-Kat Roletake 14. Vanilla Strawberry 15. Capturing RIvalry 16. Rising The Yakuza 17. Ancient Samurais 18. Scientific Callback 19. Together And Not Forgotten (World Tour Arc Continuing) 20. Razzle Dazzle 21. Rumor Has It 22. Sushi-licious 23. Clueless In Sweetropolis 24. Baby Rudie 25. Reverse Harajuku 26. HJ5: Origins (Part 1) 27. HJ5: Origins (Part 2) 28. Historic Idolism 29. In-ROD-nito 30. Angelic Lifeguard 31. Lost Boy 32. The City Of Lust 33. KuuKuu Pop/A Lover For A Manager 34. Canadian Instincts 35. Musical Rivalry 36. Suku-rizu 37. Run To The Sun (Anti-HJ5 arc) 38. Payback 39. Damage-Juku 40. Crying Defeat Season 5 (Final Season) (Continuing The Anti-HJ5 Arc) 1. Darkfall Of Harajuku 2. Idols In Return 3. Magical Fallback 4. Glamorous Rage 5. Twin Teamup Trance 6. Beaming The One And Only..... 7. Flaming Note 8. Darkness, Defeat..... 9. Prejeduice And War 10. Shattering Crystal (Hour Long Special) (The Kimberly Clone Arc) 11. Kimber-me 12. Mass Produced HJ5 13. Slinging Burster 14. Rendezvous Dispersal 15. The Latte Mural 16. Memorial Marking 17. Salonic Twister 18. Leaf Rejection 19. Tokyo Tower Mind-Control 20. The Singular (The Sakura Starr Arc) 21. Call For Help 22. Freezing Light 23. Sammy's Scamming 24. Socialpath 25. Betraying Conduct 26. Like Father, Like Daughter 27. Gigging Dusts 28. Hara-Yuki 29. Island Misconduct 30. G-Napped 31. Blitzing Maids 32. Not My Daddy 33. Styling Defeat (The Tokyo Arc) 34. HJ-Expire 35. Off To Tokyo! 36. Sights and Shockers 37. The City Of Lights 38. Impalement 39. A New Me 40. Last Bell 41. Showtiming Trials 42. Returnal 43. Apocalyptic Rain (2 Hour Long Special) 44. Final Gig 45. HJ5, HJ-End. Specials and Movies * Kawaii Life: The Movie * Kawaii Life: A Very Harajuku Christmas * Kawaii Life: HJ5: Lost * Kawaii Life: Wild Girl West (Roundabout Roundup, Rocky Road, Western Call and Texan Vacation) * Kawaii Life: Summer Cuties (HJ-Beach, Swimsuit Tryouts, Mall Stayin and Fireworks Of Fun) * Kawaii Life: Tokyo Trip (Final Episodes) * Kawaii Life: Wish Rebellion * Kawaii Life: Casino Conquest * Kawaii Life: Lost Member * Kawaii Life: Rise of Darkness and Brightness * Kawaii Life: Betrayal * Kawaii Life: Around The World * HJμ's: a Kawaii Life/Love Live Crossover Differences Between Kawaii Life and Kuu Kuu Harajuku * The series focuses mainly on HJ5 as well as other characters that don't get a chance to be main. * Unlike Kuu Kuu Harajuku, the series will actually focus on Japanese culture including the meaning that Harajuku is actually part of Japan as well as the kanji words it will use. * The show will be more emotional, heartwarming, action-packed, more darker, heartbreaking and more satisfying than KKH. * The characters will be more like they actually have personality and empathy. * The animation won't be cheap and lazy, being animated by Toonboom and traditional animation. * Kawaii Life contains a lot of comedy in a more anime-like tone, and many actually homage to some series for reference. * The characters age from season. * Although Maggie Chretien wants to reprise her role as G in the more mature themed reboot, she is still accepted as a different approach, being a villain who is a relative to Gachi herself, they decided to cast Kelly Metzger in a more cute characteristic as her. * There are Kawaii Life Chibis which contain adorable chibi versions of the characters doing their own daily life work or something more like the Symphogear shorts as a western homage. * The show recieves a bunch of fanservice enough for the story. * However even though both Kawaii Life and KKH will use the same recording by using many actors from Melbourne and in Vancouver, Kawaii Life will have more of their Canadian VAs more than their Australian VAs. Airing Broadcast Kawaii Life Often airs on Ani-Toon TV when it airs new episodes during The Otaku Block at 10:30 PM on Wednesdays along with Little Women, Love Live! The Idols From School and Super Happy Funtime GoLand. The show launched when Ani-ToonTV decided to air a Kuu Kuu Harajuku takeover marathon that aired all of seasons 1, 2, and 3 as well as the Gwen Stefani bumpers. It also airs on Family Channel in Canada on the F2N block, TV Tokyo and Japanese Ani-ToonTV on Japan, Teletoon + on Poland in their late night block, Disney Channel in Southeast Asia, Australia, Italy, The UK and Pop at France with a TV-Y7 to TV-Y7-FV rating for Season 1 and a TV-PG-SV rating on the entirety of seasons 2, 3, 4, and 5 along with some episodes rated TV-14 mostly the last 10 episodes of the season save for the Series Finale given a TV-PG-DL rating, meaning that the show was from the 6-11 Demographic to the 12-18 Demographic.Category: TV Shows Category: Cartoons Category:TV-PG Category:TV-PG-SV